Sarah Fox
'Sarah '''is the lead female of the series. She is the babysitter of Jane Morgan. When turned to a fledgling by her ex-boyfriend, Jesse, she refused to feed on humans and remained a fledgling, while hoping to find a cure and become human again. Though in Re-Vamped, after Jesse bites Ethan, she saves Ethan from becoming a vampire by sucking out the venom in his body and ends up drinking his blood turning herself into a full vampire, sadly for her. It's her fourth year in Whitechapel High. She later begins to develop a romantic relationship with supernatural partner Ethan Morgan in the two part Season finale, The Date to End All Dates. Background Sarah was just your typical 17 year old girl who was a fan of ''DUSK the movie, in which is a parody of Twilight, along with her best friend, Erica, until her boyfriend, Jesse, bit her and transformed her into a fledgling. While dealing with being a fledgling, Sarah meets Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir and the three of them defeat Jesse. Since Sarah refused to drink blood, she remained a fledgling until the episode ReVamped, when she sacrificed her remaining humanity and saved Ethan from turning into a fledgling while she turned into a full vampire. After a few months of traveling around, Sarah returned in the episode Welcome Back Dusker for a new school year. In the time that she was gone, Sarah seemed like she was able to accept being a full vampire, but she's still learning to adjust to it and play by the rules of the Vampire Council, with a little help from her friends. Sarah soon comes to accept who she is, and stays by her friends throughout their adventures. Relationships Ethan Morgan (2010-present) :Main article: Ethan and Sarah Ethan is known to have a little crush on Sarah. Sarah has also shown some affection for Ethan, she once said that Ethan smelled good, though she was referring to his blood, which Ethan said back (Blood Drive). She has never called Ethan dumb though she has called Benny a stupid doofus, so she called Benny names (Blood Drive). In the episode Smells Like Trouble, Sarah says that she's Ethan's girlfriend and that Ethan is cute, but she said that while still affected by Benny's love potion. At the end of the season finale, Sarah bit Ethan to save him despite the fact she would get turned into a real vampire. This shows that Sarah does care for Ethan a lot. She let Ethan hold her hand while taking him home (Fanged and Furious ). She called Ethan a fashionista (Flushed ). She told Ethan he was a romantic (Hottie Ho Tep). Also, in the season 2 finale, Ethan and Sarah go on their first date. (The Date to End All Dates (Part 1)). Jesse (2010) :Main article: Jesse and Sarah Sarah went out with Jesse when they met in the Dusk fan club. Once he bit Sarah turning her into a fledgling, she lost interest in him. In the episode Re-Vamped, it shows that Jesse still loves Sarah since he proposed to Sarah that he wants to travel the world with her. Sarah obviously didn't feel the same way since she almost staked Jesse in the heart. Erica Main article: Sarica Sarah and Erica are best friends. They seem to always be there for each other, and never let each other down. Sarah also tends to keep an eye on Erica at all times so she doesn't snack on students or teachers. As of season 2, they are literally best friends forever, and their friendship is at an all-time high as Sarah has become more like her after becoming a full-vampire. Trivia *In the movie, Sarah had black hair, but her hair was brown in the first season, and then black again in the second season. *Sarah is more like Erica now that she is a full vampire. *Also she has more powers now that she's a full vampire. *Since she is a full vampire, she is still 17 years old. *In the episode "Mirror, rorriM", she said that when she was a little girl, she dreamed about being a movie star, but it's kinda hard now since she don't show up on camera. *Sarah is one of the vampire type which is really rare. *She was turned into (the presumably human) Rochelle from Dusk in the episode Halloweird but, when the spell was broken she became a vampire again. *Sarah's actress, Vanessa Morgan, said that if she could choose Sarah's last name, it would be Fox. Photo Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Cheerleaders